Un Pur Gâchis
by Nelio
Summary: One-Shot. Ou comment Tenter de raser Konoha en un clin d'œil en levant juste le petit doigt, et de manière plutôt ironique... Ouais, peur de spoiler juste pour un simple one-shot, qui donne juste une idée en l'air. Sauf si les reviews demandent une suite. Rating K plus au cas où, ça peut éventuellement être choquant pour les petits.


Ce texte peut être un peu dur à lire, mais si jamais vous avez des blancs (de qui on parle ? Etc) fiez-vous à votre intuition, la situation est franchement simple. Et j'ai rajouté des explications à la fin de toute façon.

J'essaye de rédiger un one-shot déprimant (honte à moi) et j'essaye de faire passer l'émotion. Et de vous montrer un truc auquel vous avez sans doute pas pensé. Voui.

Et je vous dis Enjoy quand même. (et je referai des trucs sympas)

* * *

Minato Namikaze ouvrit les yeux. Dernier souvenir en date: sa mort.  
Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse à nouveau ouvrir les yeux dans son cas ?

Où.  
Quand.  
Comment.  
Pourquoi.

Telle était sa batterie de questions, à peine sorti des ténèbres. Debout, se sentant bien portant - ou du moins en bonne forme physique, il identifia les lieux. Konoha, la nuit. Mais une nuit animée... Début de soirée, ciel noir sans étoiles.

 _Où_.

Les gens le regardaient avec stupeur, effroi, étonnement... les rues étaient baignées d'agitation. Pas étonnant avec sa présence mais il semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme s'il y avait déjà eu un événement troublant avant qu'il n'apparaisse.  
En tendant l'oreille, dans les exclamations de stupeur il décela un "Mais c'est impossible, ça fait déjà au moins 7 ans !..."

 _Quand_.

Oui, aucun doute, Yondaime Hokage venait d'apparaître à Konoha comme une fleur sept ans après sa mort et personne n'en savait la raison. Étrange. Mais ce qui l'étonnait pour le moment, bien qu'il n'avait ouvert les yeux que depuis trois secondes environ, c'était les villageois eux-mêmes. Certains semblaient s'être déjà préparés pour se défendre. Ils auraient attendu sa venue ?

Non, ils avaient déjà essuyé une attaque, semblait-il. On aurait pu croire que leur état d'agitation provenait d'une précipitation à s'équiper mais quand il vit du sang, celui du Quatrième ne fit qu'un tour.

"Vous avez été attaqués ?"

Un petit cri fut émis lorsqu'on entendit enfin le son de la voix du Quatrième.

"Ne paniquez pas. Je sais que ma présence ici n'a rien de normal, mais je vous assure que je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens...

-Vos yeux..." Trembla un homme en le fixant d'un air apeuré. Il tourna la tête jusqu'à trouver le reflet d'une vitrine et vit ce qui troublait l'homme. Ses yeux étaient en effet assez effrayants.

"Edo Tensei." Réalisa immédiatement le Quatrième.

 _Comment_.

"Je vais me répéter, mais je suis moi-même. Je veux juste m'assurer que vous ne risquez rien avant de repartir...

-Nous ne risquons plus rien !" Fit un homme dont l'euphorie frôlait l'hystérie, en arrivant sur la place. "Le démon est mort !

-Le démon ?

-Le démon est mort ! Le démon est mort ! Le démon est mort !" Scanda l'homme, alors qu'il commençait à parcourir les rues, interpellant tous ceux qui pouvaient l'être. Et provoquant la joie incrédule de certains. Mais l'homme demeurait tout de même si démonstratif qu'il risquait l'asile, songea le Quatrième pour lui-même. Il s'avança vers un homme de solide stature, sentant chez lui qu'il ne serait pas déstabilisé par son regard et l'interpella alors que ce dernier regardait encore l'homme fou courir au loin.

"Excusez-moi ?"

L'homme reporta à nouveau toute son attention sur le Quatrième, tout de même impressionné par le défunt. Ce dernier s'efforça de se montrer le plus calme possible. Il avait aussi noté que l'homme était armé d'un grand couteau et qu'il semblait l'avoir utilisé, au vu du sang sur le fil de la lame et sur ses vêtements. Comme pour d'autres villageois.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez affronté un démon ?

-... on l'a abattu..." Fit calmement l'homme, l'air hébété par la situation.

"Montrez-moi..."

Mais avant que l'homme ne puisse guider le Quatrième, le jeune défunt fut attrapé par le fou-furieux, revenu par l'autre côté de la rue, et ce dernier entraîna à grandes enjambées son ancien Hokage, toujours en scandant "Le démon est mort !", mais à intervalles un peu plus espacés pour pouvoir respirer.

Le Quatrième se laissa entraîner; ils quittèrent l'intersection où le Quatrième avait fait sa mystérieuse apparition et traversèrent une petite rue, de trente mètres de long, à peine. L'homme continuait de psalmodier "Le démon est mort !" encore et encore. Tout à sa joie, regardant parfois le Quatrième avec insistance comme pour lui faire réaliser que l'Apocalypse avait pris fin.  
La ruelle était un peu plus sombre, puisqu'il avaient quitté une rue commerçante plutôt animée, mais une fois la petite rue traversée, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans une large intersection très bien éclairée et où un attroupement, entendant le fou puis voyant le Quatrième à son bras, se dissipa avec stupéfaction.

"Yondaime Hokage ?!" Entendit le concerné alors qu'ils le regardaient, tous déstabilisés. Mais surtout, ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins dispersés.

Minato vit alors ce qu'ils avaient dissimulé de leur masse, un instant plus tôt.

Le silence tomba, ou alors Minato n'entendait plus rien. Il avait ralenti sa respiration, sans sentir que sa gorge ne laissait presque plus passer l'air.  
Son regard était comme capturé. Il doutait.  
Il voulait douter.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se demanda désespérément 'si c'était vrai'.

La voix du fou furieux lui fit l'effet d'un coup de marteau.

"LE DÉMON EST MORT !"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il émit un sifflement en cherchant de l'air.  
Non. Pas ça. Ils n'avaient pas fait ça !

Le peloton s'écarta encore lorsqu'il se décida à se précipiter auprès du corps inerte.

Lorsqu'il fut à genou devant lui, il fit le sang.  
Lorsqu'il le pris dans ses bras, il vit les plaies.

Lorsqu'il tint son visage... il vit dans sa tête chaque lame des villageois, il vit chaque coup donné.

Lorsqu'il vit son visage, il vit la haine.

Ce qu'il tenait dans les bras avait plus de blessures que de peau. C'était une seule et même mutilation.

Lorsque les Shinobis arrivèrent sur la place, ils virent un spectacle qui les figea.

Minato Namikaze, tenant un enfant massacré dans ses bras.  
Minato Namikaze, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

"Le démon est mort !" Hurlait le fou furieux. Minato sentit encore ce coup de marteau sur sa tête, qui l'assommait tout en essayant de le réveiller. Le démon était mort... ?!

Le fou furieux vint se mettre à son niveau, chuchotant d'une voix aiguë: "Il n'y a plus rien à craindre ! Nous avons tué le démon !"  
Il disait cela en tenant la tête du démon par les cheveux et en la secouant légèrement pour le prouver. Son sourire cinglé semblait déchirer son visage en deux.

Minato, trop sonné pour le faire lâcher prise, reportait son regard hébété sur la tête du démon, dont le sourire avait quant à lui bel et bien été déchiré au couteau. Comme tout le reste d'ailleurs.

"Yondaime ?... C'est bien vous ?"

Minato ne dit rien, tenant son enfant dans les bras, en état de choc. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son fils était ce pantin désarticulé ?

Pourquoi avait-on tailladé la chair de son enfant ?!

"Yondaime... c'est fini. Il est mort." Dit calmement le Shinobi qui l'avait approché.

Calmement.

"C'est terminé."

Avec douceur. Platement.  
Comme si tout était fini.

"Le démon est mort avec lui."

Minato tourna son regard vers lui. Le Shinobi s'immobilisa dans son geste de réconfort.  
Les yeux de Minato étaient ceux d'un fou.  
Minato ne parvint pas à hurler. Il l'aurait voulu. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Quoi leur dire. A tous.

Mais comment... quel village était-ce donc ? Comment en était-on arrivé là ?!  
Comment tout avait pu dégénérer à ce point ?!  
Qu'est-ce qui avait déraillé ?!

Une enfance paisible à l'Académie.  
Une adolescence rythmée par les missions et l'apprentissage.  
Une renommée acquise par les faits d'armes et une philosophie.  
Une nouvelle paix vouée à durer quelques heureuses années.  
L'éternelle confiance de Minato envers l'humanité.  
L'amour et la dévotion de Minato envers Konoha.  
Le respect et l'admiration de Konoha pour son Hokage.  
La dévotion des Shinobis envers leur meneur.  
Le sacrifice ultime et complet de Minato.  
L'éternelle confiance de Minato envers son village.  
Le meurtre de son fils perpétré par le village.

Pourquoi sa vie semblait avoir éclaté d'un seul coup, et avoir perdu tout son sens ? Comme si un dieu là-haut s'était amusé à garder une direction le plus longtemps possible avant de faire demi-tour brutalement, sans aucune raison ?

Quelle était cette absurdité ?!

"Yondaime ?..." Demanda pour la troisième fois déjà, le Shinobi, empreint de sollicitude. Mais étaient-ils tous devenus fous ?! Quel était ce cauchemar ?!  
Comment avait-on pu écrire l'histoire de Minato en la basant sur cette confiance, et le poignarder le jour où il leur tournait paisiblement le dos ?

"Je vous ai tout donné..." articula avec peine Minato, sans souffle, la voix brisée, les yeux dans ceux du ninja. "Je vous ai tout donné ! J'ai mis ma vie au service de ceux dans le besoin ! Même mon épouse partageait ma dévotion envers ce village ! J'ai perdu mes compagnons dans une guerre absurde ! J'ai donné ma vie sans hésiter, j'ai sacrifié celle de ma femme, et j'ai remis tout le poids de mes responsabilités à mon fils !..."

Le Shinobi avait peur. Jamais Yondaime ne s'était montré ainsi.  
De sa vie.

" _Je vous l'avais confié !..._ "

Où.  
Quand.  
Comment.

 **"** _ **POURQUOI ?!**_ **"**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, fila dans les rues.  
Il savait. Les nouvelles filaient vite avec les ANBUS.

Il avait accepté son destin à une vitesse vertigineuse.

"Si jamais Kakashi Hatake est au village et qu'il essaye de s'interposer, neutralisez-le. C'est entre lui et moi."

* * *

Les Shinobis avaient reculé, effrayés. Les villageois étaient encore plus en retrait, pour certains apeurés, pour d'autres juste intrigués, pour d'autres encore assommés, et enfin les plus avertis; horrifiés.

Minato, le visage caché, serrait le petit corps ensanglanté dans ses bras. Quand un détachement arriva, la populace s'écarta un peu plus encore, pour eux. Minato s'était mis à trembler, avait commencé à relâcher son étreinte, puis quelques secondes après l'arrivée des nouveaux venus, on l'entendit distinctement murmurer d'une voix sourde, grave, grondante:

"Hiruzen..."

Quelques personnes tentèrent de parler au Hokage: la situation devenait terrifiante à mesure qu'on fixait le Quatrième, qu'on intégrait le fait qu'il n'était plus lui-même, qu'il n'était plus l'homme imperturbable et paisible qu'il avait toujours été...

 **" _SARUTOBIII !_ "**

Rugit-il, son regard planté dans celui de son prédécesseur.

Sous la crinière blonde, indomptable, la tempête rugissait.

 _Pourquoi ?!  
_ _Comment une telle chose a pu se produire ?! Une telle chose n'aurait **jamais dû pouvoir se produire** !  
_

"Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire ça ?!"

Sarutobi fit signe à l'ANBU le plus proche de lui qu'il devait reculer. L'ANBU murmura: "Il n'est plus lui-même, il pourrait devenir dangereux...

-Et c'est mon rôle de l'endiguer."

Minato commençait à se relever.

-C'est ma faute, Minato." Planta Sarutobi.

"Vous..." murmura Minato dans un souffle, le regard perdu derrière ses cheveux dorés.

"Je l'ai laissé seul."

Le silence qui commençait à tomber n'annonçait rien de bon.  
La tempête qui rugissait dans la tête du Quatrième, n'arrivait plus à voir qu'un seul responsable. Parmi ceux qui auraient dû empêcher cette horreur à tout prix, il n'en voyait plus qu'un.

"Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, Minato... je te demande pardon.

-'Pardon' ?" Feula le Quatrième, de toute sa hauteur, le visage baignant de larmes mais le regard acéré, brûlant. Un ANBU fit ce qu'il pût pour oublier à quel genre d'homme il s'adressait, plus préoccupé par le Hokage encore en vie:

"Ils n'ont fait qu'annihiler la menace qu'il représentait !...

- _Une menace ?!_..." Rétorqua Minato avec un sourire glacial, en penchant la tête.

"Suffit." Fit Sarutobi à son ninja, lui intimant de s'écarter. Minato n'avait plus qu'une ébauche de sourire, le désespoir noyant le reste.

"Un _démon_ , c'est ça ?!"

Le silence perdura. La terreur maintenait les villageois à leur place. Minato, déchu, ancra son regard sur Sarutobi, pour le plus le lâcher jusqu'à la toute fin.  
Sarutobi pensa pour lui-même, en écho avec celui qui aurait dû être son successeur:

Hokage. L'homme qui endure toutes les souffrances.  
L'homme qui endure tout pour son village.  
Hiruzen. Pieds et poings liés, forcé de prendre pour lui la colère de Minato. Mais Hiruzen bientôt libéré de Konoha et de l'horreur de leur bêtise.  
Minato. Pieds et poings liés, consumé par l'horreur et enchaîné par sa fidélité absurde.  
Consumé par la haine. Désespéré. Besoin de sortir de son corps toute cette douleur.

"Non. Je vais vous montrer."

La silhouette de Minato s'embrasa, s'illumina.

"Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est un démon."

* * *

Encore dissimulés dans l'enceinte du village, Oorochimaru et Kabuto avaient terminé d'observer. Kabuto demanda:

"Satisfait ...?

-... je ne sais pas... Sandaime a trouvé la mort de manière assez spectaculaire, mais je ne sais pas si ça compense le fait que Yondaime se soit retenu de massacrer le reste du village...

-Je ne sais pas vous, maître, mais je m'interroge... comment a-t-il pu choisir d'enchaîner ses émotions pour ne les déverser que sur Sandaime ?

-Premièrement parce qu'à ses yeux Sandaime n'est devenu qu'un simple lâche, ou un traître à sa confiance. Ceci pour expliquer qu'il est allé jusqu'au bout avec lui. Mais je me demande si malgré tout il a choisi son nindô au lieu de ses sentiments, encore une fois pour le bien du village... ça paraît tellement insensé qu'il n'est pas impossible que la raison soit plus mystérieuse.

-Doit-on considérer cela comme un échec, Maître ?

-Non. Une nouvelle source de réflexion sur l'être humain, peut-être." Médita Oorochimaru, très pensif sur ce qu'il venait de provoquer.

* * *

Est-ce que ça se voit que je dis le Quatrième au début, et que je dis Minato seulement quand il voit son enfant abattu ? La séparation Hokage - Père déchu ? Est-ce que ça sert à quelque chose ?... en tout cas j'ai fait attention...

Pour les choses qui peuvent être restée en suspend, des clarifications: (vous pouvez donc reviewer pour ainsi donner vos impressions)

Oorochimaru a guetté l'opportunité pour faire mourir Naruto (s'il cherche le jinchuriki de kyuubi il le trouve en 2-2): soit en manipulant les villageois, soit autrement (les tactiques sont innombrables pour un esprit du mal), puis utilisé Edo Tensei pour ramener Minato et provoquer sa furie vengeresse, sachant que c'était forcé au moins de partir en couille et au mieux; faire sombrer Konoha dans le Chaos. Ce qui là aurait été son chef d'oeuvre. Avouez.  
Sarutobi faisait un peu genre pas trop concerné auparavant mais avec Naruto mort et Minato devant l'horreur de la situation (ben il faut sacrément charcuter un Jinchuuriki pour le tuer, vous vous rappelez ?) Hiruzen ne ne sent pas digne de partager le même titre que Minato, ni d'être un homme de confiance du Quatrième. Mais c'est un Hokage et il ne peut pas laisser Minato ravager le village, ça ne va pas chercher plus loin. En dernier lieu: Sarutobi est suffisamment dégoûté de son village pour se sentir soulagé de ne plus en être le Hokage.  
Minato voit son monde s'écrouler, voir ceux pour qui il s'est battu aveuglément le trahir éhontément. C'est aussi absurde pour lui que pour vous de confier votre gosse à la gentille nounou que vous connaissez bien, et de revenir à la fin du premier jour pour retrouver votre enfant dans la machine à laver. Et Comme Si Tout Était Normal.  
Une fois que son cerveau a bien digéré toutes les facettes de la situation; trahison, violence sur son enfant et meurtre, indifférence totale quant au fait que Minato ai donné sa vie en confiant celle de son fils: il reste ceux qui ont tourné le dos: Sarutobi, Kakashi et Jiraya. Les personnes les plus proches de lui après Kushina. Ceux sur qui il aurait été sûr de pouvoir compter. A 200%.  
Jiraya est loin, mais Kakashi peut ne pas être en mission, d'où la précaution de Sarutobi; Kakashi peut avoir envie de s'interposer pour calmer Minato, protéger le Sandaime mais 1/ il n'aurait aucune chance et 2/ face à la colère et douleur de son maître, il ne pourrait que finir à genou, tout comme Hiruzen ne se sent que le droit d'être puni pour avoir laissé passer ça.

Pour finir: Minato ne sait même pas pourquoi il ne décime pas le village. Il pourrait. Surtout que quand il "s'embrase", c'est sa moitié de Kyuubi qui se manifeste joyeusement. Mais il s'est battu toute sa vie pour eux, et quelque part il y a toujours pour lui un côté insensé à ravager ce qu'il a défendu de toutes ses forces. Il n'a pas l'esprit assez clair pour une décision aussi radicale.  
Et s'il reste encore assez longtemps chez les vivants, il déciderait ensuite de ne rien faire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne peut pas être sûr que 100% des villageois aient participé à la traque, la torture et l'assassinat de son fils.

Putain c'était dix fois trop long comme explications !

J'ai tellement de façons de poursuivre ce one-shot en fic... Garder Minato en "vie" et continuer une aventure (mais laquelle ?) trouver un moyen de ramener Naruto (mais dans quel but, et par qui, pourquoi ?), faire des failles spatio-temporelles, c'est pas les moyens qui manquent pour faire prendre des tournants impossibles à l'histoire. Même si le début est abrupt. Vous en connaissez, vous, des fics où on bute Naruto au début ou en court de route ? (... si oui faites passer! D'ailleurs j'en ai préparé une dans ce style y'a très longtemps... mais plus gaie pourtant)

Bref. Je dis à vos reviews, à vos idées, à vos impressions, à tous ceux qui pensent quand même qu'il faut une suite à ce one-shot. Mais quelque part ça m'étonnerai de votre part.  
...N'hésitez pas à me mettre au défi. huhu.

P.S: mon credo reste de faire des fics "médicales", du genre vous êtes contents à la fin et peut-être vous avez ri. Donc je vous rassure, je bosse...


End file.
